


朱白

by Tsurdb



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurdb/pseuds/Tsurdb





	朱白

白宇讨厌下雨天，讨厌黑夜，讨厌冬天，这些让他感觉寒冷阴湿，让他觉得喘不过气。就像他讨厌蔚蓝广阔的深海，只要踏出脚步靠近它一点都会有溺水的窒息感。

 

他喜欢燥热的空气被吸入肺里时那种干涩的感觉，微微的刺痛感让他觉得安心，也喜欢看烈日下的被照的泛白的马路，他喜欢阳光，喜欢夏天，喜欢将自己置身于白昼。

 

像是患了绝症的患者，他必须按时吃药，否则就会死掉，但其实他知道自己的身体很好，除了瘦点什么毛病都没有。

 

他会常备着药片在身上，但这次他翻遍了全身的口袋都没有找到，只能回家，但是外面在下雨，而且已经是深夜。

 

不该和那女人玩到这么晚的，他懊恼地抓了抓蓬乱的头发。他似乎能听见自己的心脏跳动的声音，伴随着窒息的恐惧感，他觉得自己快要崩溃。

 

他极其缓慢地点了根烟，他的家就在这附近，步行十分钟左右就能到，他眯眼看了会门外，在门口随便拿了把伞就走进了雨里…

 

还开着手电筒的手机浸泡在水里，破旧到看不出什么颜色的伞倒在地上盛满了雨水，他失去意识前觉得自己被人带走了，不止一个人，嘈杂粗犷的笑闹声和乱糟糟的脚步声淹没了无休止的雨声，他感到了片刻的安心。

 

他是被疼醒的，那是种整个身体都快要被撕裂的疼，当反应过来到底发生了什么的时候，他宁愿自己已经是个死的。

 

艳红的高开衩旗袍显然不是为他定制的，紧紧地贴在他身上，能清晰地看见身体的起伏和颤栗。屁股里的那东西他是见过的，但这是第一次被用在自己身上，他以一个奇怪的姿势被绑在床上，全身除了这件布料一般的旗袍以外没有任何东西。

 

雨水从被打湿了的卷发滴落，顺着性感的下颌线流过喉结，流进旗袍领口。他被蒙住了双眼，只能感觉到微弱的光亮，和他晚上睡觉时开的夜灯的亮度差不多。

 

“醒了？要不是你太紧了老子早就自己上了。”男人说着从一个小罐里扣出了点膏状物抹在右手手指上，拔出按摩棒换上自己的手指，边做着扩张边粗暴地从大腿根那开始撕旗袍，硬生生地用一只手撕扯着，也不管会不会把白嫩的皮肤勒出血。

 

像个发情的畜牲，他这样想着，他想不了别的，除了压抑自己喉间的呻吟，他干不了别的。他以为自己早就活在绝望里，却在这一刻感受到了什么是真正的让人血液倒流的绝望，这次顺着喉结滑落的不是雨水，是眼泪。

 

房间外。“龙sir，已经确定了人就在这里，但是具体是哪间房并没有查清楚，他在这边好像也有帮手，这一层的房间都是同时预订的。”

 

“还真是‘权势滔天’。”穿着制服的男人拔出腰间别着的手枪。

 

“派人去把安全通道守住，电梯暂时不允许使用。”

 

是枪声，他听到了一声枪响，然后是门被打开的声音，扩张终于停止，他也终于感觉到腰间被布料磨得火辣辣的疼。

 

他被披上了一件男人的外套，然后被抱进了一个温暖的胸膛，上面有阳光的味道，他依恋地抬起头蹭了蹭，这个动作被那人理解成了别的意思。于是他微微皱眉，轻轻地扯开了蒙在他眼睛上的领带。

 

由于长时间的黑暗，在领带被摘下的时候，他有些不适应地闭上眼，再睁开眼时，他看见了面前这个人微微蹙着眉的模样，不得不说这人的眉眼长得真是好看，好看到在那一瞬间，他以为这人的桃花眼里盛满的都是深情。

 

他只记得那个牲畜一般的男人给自己用了润滑，却不知道只想享受性爱的人有着更恶劣的欲望，那不是普通的润滑，是掺了药的。他只觉得自己要被烧穿，压抑隐忍的声音开口变成哭腔，在警官先生送自己回家的车上，他和酒店里那个牲畜一样，脑子里只剩下情欲，用最原始的方式表达着自己的渴求。

 

于是在这个他从来没有带过人回来，被整理得干干净净的家里，他向警官发出了邀请，是邀请，更是恳求，他用含泪的双眼注视着警官，咬着唇小声地开口：“求你了，好不好？”

 

再正直的警官都无法拒绝，何况他本身就不是什么君子，从打开酒店房门看见他的那一刻，他就有这样的想法了。艳丽的红色很适合这样皮肤白的人，破烂的旗袍挂在身上让这具身体显得更性感，红红的眼眶里雾气弥漫，让他看上去很好欺负，尽管他其实有些心疼。后视镜里看见他毫无经验地自慰着的时候，他的呼吸早就变得粗重。

 

不需要任何前戏，他如愿地吞下了警官已上膛的枪，燥热骚痒的穴肉迫不及待地收缩起来，想要得到更多的安抚，一双长腿很自然地缠上警官强有力的腰，双手胡乱地摸索着想要挣脱这种让人抓狂的感觉，不小心在警官的背上挠出了一道道的红印子。

 

男人仅存的理智被前所未有的快感一股脑冲散，抱着人站了起来往床边走去，爽得怀里的人浪叫了起来，夹得更紧了些。

 

警官本来不想接吻的，这场性爱本不需要过度的爱抚，粗暴的抽插和抚摸便足矣，但是他看着身下人高昂的脖颈，红润的嘴唇和唇边那颗随着小嘴张合而移动的痣，终究把他的一声娇吟堵在了喉间，和他交换了一个深吻，快要窒息的深吻。

 

他讶于这人看着这么瘦却有着完美的腰臀线，屁股上的肉不多不少，揉捏起来手感很好，腰间也没有一点赘肉，腰窝上被蹭破的伤口渗出了一点血。他俯下身小心地舔了舔腰窝上的伤口，这似乎是他的敏感点之一，和腰窝一样的地方还有挺立着的跟随呼吸起伏的乳头，以及柔软的耳朵。

 

他觉得自己最好死在警官身下，这样不够，就算警官这样的尺寸也不够，他还是难受得直哼哼，尾音里尽是撒娇的意味，“嗯…啊…求你…再…再快一点…”警官一向很满意自己的床品，今天是第一次被催，他闷笑了一声，看着不知足的小孩道：“叫声好听的，叫出来了我就快一点。”

 

意识模糊间，他把自己以前听到的叫床声都胡乱喊了一通，最后实在忍不住只好用尽全力绞紧了警官硬邦邦的性器，差点让警官射了出来。警官深深地喘了口气，把人抱起翻了过来，后入的姿势总是能插入最深的地方，在早就全是淫水的屁股里肆无忌惮地开拓着。

 

“额…啊～不要了啊，嗯～不行…啊啊啊，哈～啊…”终于射出来的人张开嘴巴伸出沾满津液的舌头急促地呼吸着，他被艹射了，羞耻感和快感一起，堵得他要喘不过气。

 

警官握着那人细瘦腰肢的双手沾上了混合着汗液的粘腻液体，紧紧地贴合在光滑的肌肤上，他觉得这个人身体的每一寸都是按照他的喜好长的，别说是再帮他一次，就算他现在让自己拿枪对着自己的脑袋他都愿意。

 

他嗓子喊哑了，屁股里流出的都是警官的精液，他无助地抱着警官，在咸腥味里找到了一丝熟悉的阳光的味道，他第一次没有开夜灯，他被警官拥在怀里。警官的身体让他觉得有安全感，也让他不耻。他窝在了警官怀里，看了会他熟睡时温润的眉眼和薄薄的唇，最终他摸到了警官丢在床头冰冷的枪，从这一刻开始，他边用目光描摹着警官的五官，边耐心地等着天亮…

 

上级相信这名优秀的警长不会犯把手枪弄丢这种低级的错误，给他配了把新枪。但是依照规定，警长还是受到了处分。

 

上回从酒店抓来的人除了主犯其余的都放了，包括那名有着特殊性癖的男人，即使他确实十恶不赦、前科累累。可他们没有证据，也没有理由定他的罪。

 

“阿sir，上次那个酒店发生了一起命案。案发现场有你那把枪的子弹…”

 

死的那位不出所料，是有特殊性癖的那个男人，死得很惨，双手被硬生生地剁下，胸口上插着一把足以破坏心脏的匕首，不是被枪打死的。

 

“你说我下回要是真用你这枪打死了人，你会不会陪着我一起坐牢？”白宇斜靠在墙边，嘴里含着的一口烟随着这句话飘散在满是烟火味的晚风里。

 

“那可不一定，可能我还没来得及进去你就没了。”警官叼起一根烟，凑到白宇嘴边已经燃了一小半的香烟那，警官想借火。白宇垂下眸，扶着警官的肩把烟点燃了，烟尾对着烟尾，心跳对着呼吸。

 

“他们都叫你…龙sir，你的枪，还你。”

 

警官看着眼前这个男人，他不知道他是不是第一次杀人，尽管他冷静得像个老道的职业杀手，但是刚刚递枪的手却是冰凉的。他生得一副好骨相，让他很适合夜晚交错的光影。没来由地，他突然很心疼，很想吻一吻这人的脸，于是他就这么做了，轻轻柔柔地在那人的侧脸上落下一个吻，最终也没有收回他的枪……


End file.
